Owing to their H+/K+-ATPase-inhibitory action, pyridin-2-ylmethylsulphinyl-1H-benzimidazoles, such as those known, for example, from EP-A-0005129, EP-A-0166287, EP-A-0174726 and EP-A-0268956 are of considerable importance in the therapy of disorders associated with an increased secretion of gastric acid.
Examples of active compounds from this group which are commercially available or in clinical development are 5-methoxy-2-[(4-methoxy-3,5-dimethyl-2-pyridinyl)methylsulphinyl]-1H-benzimidazole (INN: omeprazole), (S)-5-methoxy-2-[(4-methoxy-3,5-dimethyl-2-pyridinyl)methylsulphinyl]-1H-benzimidazole (INN: esomeprazole), 5-difluoromethoxy-2-[(3,4-dimethoxy-2-pyridinyl)methylsulphinyl]-1H-benzimidazole (INN: pantoprazole), 2-[3-methyl-4-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)-2-pyridinyl)methylsulphinyl]-1H-benzimidazole (INN: lansoprazole), 2-{[4-(3-methoxypropoxy)-3-methylpyridin-2-yl]methylsulphinyl}-1H-benzimidazole (INN: rabeprazole) and 5-methoxy-2-((4-methoxy-3,5-dimethyl-2-pyridylmethyl)sulphinyl)-1H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridine (INN: tenatoprazole).
The above mentioned sulphinyl derivatives which, owing to their mechanism of action, are also referred to as proton pump inhibitors or, abbreviated, as PPI, are chiral compounds.